American Mydol/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Miss. Bogart: When it was her turn to take the hamster home she fed it a burito. Have you ever smelled a hamster fart? Mr. Grasso: Uh, no I don't think I've had the privilege. Miss Bogart: The classroom reaked. (Madame Forbes walks in) Madame Forbes: Good morning everyone, I have a very important announcement to make. A top secret announcement. Later today, Austin Zimmer will be coming to Piny. Coach Spencer: (gasps) Sorry. Madame Forbes: Seriously Coach Spencer. Mr Grasso: Uh,who's Austin Zimmer? Madame Forbes: Seriously, Mr. Grasso who's my BAE. He's the second coming of Justin Bieber. Mr Grasso: Who's Justin. Madame Forbes: Mr. Zimmer will be here today to give a warm-up concert before his Madison Square Garden jig. Miss Bogart: I think that's pronounced gig Mrs. Forbes. ''': Are you sure this is the real Austin Zimmer. '''Madame Forbes: No its Austin Zimmer my Gardener. Tonight Mr. Zimmer will be the first person to preform in our brand new auditorium. This concert will put Piny on the map. Now for the important part, under no circumstances shall any of you discuss this secret with the students until right before Mr. Zimmer arrives. (All the teachers start texting) Madame Forbes: Let's not disrupt school oporations. Okay, faculty carry on with classes and remember mum's the word. (Students run through the hall with signs of Austin Zimmer) Piny Students: Austin! Dory: I'm so excited I literally can't breathe. (faints) Tasha: Austin's my BAE even though he don't know it. Rita: He's my BAE I've downloaded all of his albums. Tasha: Me to, and I even paid for them. Will: But, he's only made 1 album. Rita and Tasha: So! Michelle Fairchild: I'm going to ask Austin what inspired him to write who's my BAE. Julia: Why would he even want to talk yo you? He's rich. Austin doesn't give his time to poor people like you. Either way your so basic. Michelle: We'll see who's basic. (A car horn honks then Michelle, Rita and Julia gasp) (Austin arives in a golden limousine) Michelle: He's here. Julia: He's here. Tasha: I thirst Austin Zimmer. Dory: My emoji's permanatly on happy. (All students run to Austin's limousine) (The students scream with excitement as Austin gets out of his limousine) Austin: Who's my BAE? Dory: I swear he looked right at me when he said it. Tasha: How is that possible? I was standing right in front of you' Julia: I was in front of both of you. Obviously he was staring at me. Will: I don't think he was so amazing. Sam: Nice bling though. Will: Have you heard what he really sounds like?(plays a video clip) (on video) Austin(singing): do you want fries with that? (end of video) Julia: Very weak Will, you're just jelious. (one of Austin's bodyguards knocks on the door then opens it) (Bodyguards look around the room) Bodyguard 1: We're good to go. (Austin Zimmer walks in the room) Mr Grasso: Alright, alright everybody calm down. Austin: (points at Lilith's shirt) Hey, there's a stain on your shirt. (Lilith looks down at her shirt the Austin flicks her nose) (Austin laughs) Michelle: That wasn't very nice. Austin: Hashtag that never fails to work ever since we were kids. Right Lilith. Lilith: Your hashtag jokes are super lame. Michelle: Lilith, how do you know him? Austin: She's my cousin, they told me this was her class. I came to pay her a visit. Julia: Lilith, is this true? (Lilith nods) Austin: Dudes, got an announcement to make. Later today I will choose one student in the entire school to come up on stage tonight during the concert and sing with me. Will: Wow, I mean no big deal. Austin: Who knows, that student might come from this class that's why I'm giving you guys the heads up. Michelle: I can't believe Lilith never told us before. Julia: That is so typically selfish of her (gasps) Lilith your shoes are so dope you have such good taste. Lilith: Julia you're so transparent I can see your phony heart and pancreas right through your skin. Austin I've hated the stain on the shirt joke since we were kids. Austin: Cause wake up, we're related. Which means you're about to become hashtag the most popular kid in school. Lilith: Wow Austin, your ego is bigger than One Direction and there's 5 of them. Austin: Hashtag whatever. I have to find some peace and quiet before the concert so I can finish the lyrics to my next hit song. Who's my BAE? (Austin leaves the room) Julia: (gasps) Hi, Lilith. Lilith: Oh, please. Michelle: Lilith, I'm not like Julia. Lilith: I know Michelle, thanks. (Michelle brings Lilith a cheese burger) (Austin is working on his song) (Julia brings Lilith a drink) (Austin is working on his song then all of a sudden several of the Piny students come out of nowhere and start cheering) (Austin runs off) (Julia and Michelle continue bringing Lilith stuff) (Austin is playing the piano then several students come running toward him) Mr. Fairchild: Woah. (Lilith hits the ball to the oppsite side of the net toward Julia and Julia purposely misses it) (Mr. Fairchild is mopping the floor as Austin tries to write his song) (Austin glances up only to see Tasha and Dory looking down at him) (As Lilith drinks from a juice box Julia paints Lilith's nails) (Michelle walks over with a tray as Lilith sets her juice box down Michelle drops the tray making a mess all over Lilith) Lilith: You're useless! Michelle: Hmmm. Lilith: Sorry Michelle, I uh... Julia: Oh Lilith, just let that poor and clumsy janitor leave. But that nail polish looks fab on your hair Lilith. Such a great idea. Austin: Who's my BAE? (angerly throws his hat on the ground) Austin(singing badly): If you think you're better than me,You ain't Katy Perry. Austin: Katy Perry? That's hashtag pure garbage. Come on Austin think. (hits head against the desk continually) (Mr. Fairchild walks in) Mr. Fairchild: Oh, hi. Austin: Oh, am I in you're space dude? Mr. Fairchild: Kinda, I'm the janitor. No harm done. I heard you were giving some kind of concert. Austin: Yeah, I'm just having terrible time trying to finish this song, hashtag I'm doomed. Mr. Fairchild: Must be a lot of pressure being in a fishbowl like that. Austin: Yeah, it's love hate. Mr. Fairchild: How I always tell my Daughter, never give up. If there's anything in this world that truly never fails it's the robots made of straps of metal and microchips. The good thing about humans is that we are made up of flesh and bone. Austin: Love your AI analogy pops, thanks. Mr. Fairchild: I was out in the hallway listening to your song, not bad, would you mind a suggestion? Austin: Puh-lease, throw me a life line Mr. Janitor. (Austin walks out of the Janitor's office) Austin: Hey Lilith I was looking for you. Lilith: This mess is your fault, I'm ashamed of myself. I feel terrible for letting everyone cater to me. I really never wanted to be queen. It's not as fun as I thought it would be my ego got out of control. I'm not even the one who should have an ego. I'm not a rock-n-roll star. Austin: Calm down Lilith, I just wanted to tell you everything's going to be okay. I know who's going to join me on stage and don't worry about your friend I think you already hashtag solved you're problems. Lilith: Why do you say that? Michelle... Michelle: I guess we all got a little carried away Lilith. Julia: If you tell Austin for me to go up on stage tonight, I'll give you a shout out on both Twitter and Instagram every single day for the rest of the school year. (Michelle and Lilith walk away giggling) Julia: What? Austin: Okay people, the big moment has arrived. I'm going to announce the person who's going to join on stange and help me belt out my soon to be one-hit single. Hashtag are you stoked? Michelle: My dad can rock out with the best of them. Julia: This is so unfair. Mr. Fairchild and Austin: Come with me... Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes